More Than One Heart
by xXGaKuXx
Summary: :MAIN STORY WITH OC: Kadmiel's world turned upside down when a celestial being came in to her life. Losing control of its power, she destroyed her hometown. Forced to hide her identity, she ran away. One day, she got invited to Beacon Academy, where she will meet new people and maybe make some friends. Will she learn to trust them? (Credits to the owner of the image. :3)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my main story with Kadmiel. This is my first time writing a full story so I apologize if it sucked and watch out for possible grammatical errors. xD (Sorry for my long absence though. ^^')**

**Again, this is how Kadmiel looks like: Short, spiky raven hair with orange eyes. Her bangs are like Natsu's (Fairy Tail) and her hair looks like she has cat ears (she's not a Faunus) but is swayed to the right side (left side for Kadmiel). Same height as Blake. :)**

**If you don't get my description, I'll just make a Kadmiel drawing for you guys to see. You'll see it one day. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>…<em>: Kadmiel :…<em>

_**Fire. That's all I could see, fire. I could smell the foul scent of the burning houses, the forest, and most of all, **_

_**Burning human beings.**_

_**I covered my ears in attempt to ignore their screams of agony, pleading for the torture to stop. **_"Stop! Please, stop it!" _**Tears flowed freely down to my face as I begged to just end it already. But of course, it didn't oblige. My knees gave in and before I realized it, I was crouching on the ground.**_

_**Suddenly, I could hear murmurs in the background. I look up, only to be met by a sword pointing its sharp tip to me. **_"You killed my son! You… you _monster_!" _**I can tell from the deep voice that this person is a guy, voice filled with anger and hatred.**_

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear! P-please hear me out!" _**In all honesty, I really didn't mean to. It was too powerful, I couldn't control it.**_

"Like hell I would listen to a **monster **like you. Son, can you see this? I will bring you justice." _**He raised his sword and smiled like he lost his mind. I knew it was futile, but I tried.**_ "Go to hell!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Kadmiel's Room<em>)

I immediately sat up and gasped for air as the nightmare ended. I felt dampness on my forehead and noticed I was sweating. I wiped it with my forearm and began taking deep breaths. I clutched my head to calm me down. When will this stupid nightmare ever going to stop? _**'You alright, partner?'**_

"For now, yeah." The Eidolon hummed inside my head. Ifrit is one of the celestial beings they call 'Eidolon'. Eidolons are created by The Creator that said to be protecting Remnant for many years. An Eidolon can choose its master if they see their potential master has pure intentions for the world, naming them 'Eidolon Holders'.

What's cool is that Eidolons can lend their power to its holder if he/she commands it and the holder will transform, resembling their Eidolon's form. Pretty neat, huh?

"Kadmiel! Time to go hunting, honey!" Whoops, duty calls.

"Coming!"

I got out of the bed and began stretching my arms and legs. I stretched my neck to the side to wear off its numbness. I swear, every time I sleep, I couldn't get to a more comfortable position thus leading to a stiff neck in the morning.

After that, I went to my closet and brought out my usual attire. A short-sleeved white jacket with a black hood that has a vertical white stripe and shoulder pads, a black undershirt with a white fang-shaped on the collar, black pants with gold lining and my boots with gray straps, and finally my black fingerless gloves. I went to the bathroom near my door to take a shower.

(_15 minutes later…_)

As I finished drying myself, I took the bandage from the medicine cabinet and wrapped it on my chest, making it flat. I have to hide my identity, or else _**he **_will find me. Then, I wore my clothes.

After wearing them, I straightened out the collars of my undershirt and pulled, covering my neck and I pulled down the zipper just below my collarbone. I took my navy blue belt and attached it to my waistline. I grabbed my casino dust cards (a gift from my childhood friend's uncle) and throwing knives, strapping them to the side of my belt. I attached my pair of swords that can be a double ended sword, named 'Wind Cutter', on the back of my waistline.

I also grabbed my small red bag and wore it on my left thigh. I look around my room to see if I'm forgetting something, "Alright, all set! You ready, Ifrit?"

'_**Hah! Of course I am! Who do you think you're talking to?' **_

Okay, no need to get cocky you know.

'_**I heard that.'**_

I brushed it off and laughed lightly and went downstairs.

(_Dining Room_)

"Good morning, Mrs. Brightshade." I held my hand up as my way of making my presence known and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie." Mrs. Brightshade smiled warmly. I sat one of the chairs and was greeted by a mouth-watering sight of chocolate chip pancakes with two strips of bacon and a glass of milk. "I made your favorite, Kadmiel. Eat slowly so you won't choke again, dearie." She chuckled.

I chuckled. I sometimes choke on my food if I'm really hungry or it's delicious or both. "I'll try not to." Mrs. Brightshade is a woman in her mid-40s and her brown hair is always tied on a neat bun on top of her head. Her name is Cecilia Grants- Brightshade, married to Chael Brightshade. They're kind enough to let me stay in their house when I ended up here in Vale, which I'm eternally grateful for.

They also knew about my situation and still accepted me even though I'm a complete stranger to them. I'm glad that I found them.

I noticed that my father figure is nowhere to be found, "Where's Mr. Brightshade?"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "How many times do we have to tell you to just call us 'Mom' and 'Dad', sweetie. And to answer your question, he left early for the delivery in Atlas."

Oh yeah, I forgot.

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and smiled, "Heh, sorry. Old habits die hard."

She owns a bakery named 'Happy Tummy' while Mr. Brightshade owns a weaponry shop (that's where I got my throwing knives). Mrs. Brightshade is well-known for her delicious breads, cupcakes, cookies and all kinds of bread. The bakery and the weaponry shop are just beside their beige-colored, two-story house.

They didn't have any children due to Mr. Brightshade's 'condition'. They treat me like their own child as I treat them like my parents.

After finishing my heavenly breakfast, I stood and pecked Mrs. Brightshade on the cheek. "I'll be going now. Thanks again for the food!"

Mrs. Brightshade smiled warmly and waved me goodbye, "Be careful, dear!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Outside<em>)

Ahh… What a beautiful, sunny day. The cool breeze, birds chirping, and the sky filled with clouds. _**'You really like to be free, huh?'**_

I nodded, "Yup, just staring at the sky makes me calm my nerves."

'_**Sometimes I wonder if you and I are a good pair 'cause it seems to me that it'd be good if Bahamut chose you instead.' **_Ifrit jokingly said while laughing.

Hahaha! We get along just fine, you know. Besides, I prefer red, hot flames than strong winds.

'_**Despite your surname refers to the wind? Hahahaha!'**_

I shook my head in a friendly manner and smiled. Alright, time to start my daily routine!

(_Emerald Forest_)

*THUD*

Man, these Beowolves are pretty easy to kill! Hell, I didn't even break a sweat! _**'And you told me **__**I'm**__** cocky.'**_

Hush you.

I separated Wind Cutter and wiped the blood off with a swing and sheathed it. A yawn escaped from my mouth, "Well, I'm gonna take a nap."

I sat down to the nearest tree and rested my back on it. I didn't even bother to look around if there are any Grimms near me, too lazy to look. I gaze at the sky and spotted clouds with different forms, some are animals and heck, there's even a pie-shaped cloud!

As minutes pass by, my mind started to drift to my home. I wonder if my family missed me, if _she _missed me…

Then, I felt a sudden tug at my heart. I sighed, "I wonder if they're looking for me right now…" I closed my eyes as I feel tears in my eyes.

After a minute or two, my slumber was disturbed by a rather loud voice echoing in the forest.

"UGH! RUBY ROSE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE _AGAIN_ IN THE FOREST!"

Damn, who the hell was _that_?! Just when I was about to fall asleep! Is someone having their 'time of the month'?! Whoever that is, she's gonna pay for disturbing my slumber. Just you wait, sleep destroyer.

I got up, feeling cranky, and looked around at the source of the voice. I could hear some whining and frustrated stomps on my right (thanks to my sharp hearing) and proceeded to jog to the source.

As I got nearer, I see a girl in all white. Her silver hair tied in a side ponytail with a tiara and at the back of her bolero bears a snowflake crest. She wears an elegant skirt that turns to blue at the ends of it and a small bag on the back of her waistline. A silver rapier can be seen on her hip and she's wearing heels too. Pfft. I swear, if she removed her heels, she'd be a midget. _**'Wait a minute. I think I've seen that crest before… It's in one of those magazines you read.'**_

It looks like she knows that someone is standing behind her as she starts to turn around and said, "Well, look who decided to come ba—"

...

Woah.

_Woah._

_**WOAH.**_

Ifrit whistled, _**'What. A. Babe.' **_Got that right. I'll let this one slide. _**'Calm down, lover boy. Your heart rate **__**spiked up**__** the moment you saw her ~' **_Wait, _what. _You're serious? _**'Yup. :3'**_

Well, it looked like she was shocked too. But not like me, it looked like she was not expecting to see a stranger. But _man, _those _eyes. _Oh, she has a scar. _So what?_ It goes well with her face. _**'Dude, control yourself.'**_

Oh! Uh, right. I hope I don't mess this up. I tend to go brain-dead when I meet new people. _**'Attractive people, that is.'**_ Alright, you can do this! Ahem! Come on, just say something! "A-are you lost, miss?" Nailed it.

"H-huh? I'm not lost! I-I was just playing hide and seek with my teammate! Me, lost? T-that's just absurd!" White Girl said while keeping a straight face and nervously laughed.

I see how it is. I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow while smirking, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

I continue to challenge her by maintaining eye contact with her. _**'You're just using that as an excuse just to stare into her eyes.' **_Shut up, Ifrit.

She gave up eventually, "Ugh, fine. I _am _lost. My teammate moves too fast sometimes that she's just suddenly not there anymore and I don't know the forest all too well." She looked away from me and crossed her arms, "Happy now?"

_Tsundere Alert. __**'You're reading too much comics.' **_It's _not_ a comic, it's _manga._ _**'Yeah sure, whatever.'**_

White Girl approached me, "By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, uh. It's Kad—"

*ROAR*

We looked behind us and found an Ursa Major. We immediately draw our weapons and went to a fighting stance.

"Let's go!" I said to her as I dashed towards the Ursa. I always go 'Dead Serious Mode' when I see a threat.

"H-hey wait!"

The Ursa was about to hit me, but I quickly dodged it and connected the end of Wind Cutter's hilts and sliced the Ursa's arm. It howled in pain and started to blindly attack us. I somersaulted backwards to avoid another attack. I took out a Six Diamonds card and threw it towards the Ursa. Once it made contact, it froze half of the Ursa's body. "Now!"

White Girl acted quickly and charged towards the Ursa. I noticed her rapier had a dust revolver. Cool. It revolved and stopped at the red mark. The blade glowed red and White Girl pierced the Ursa.

Wait, red means fire in dusts, right?

Oh shit, that's not good.

I immediately ran as fast as I could to her. I quickly grabbed her arm to get away fast. "What are you-!" We heard the Ursa Major howled one last time and it exploded. We weren't fast enough, so the impact blasted us away and landed roughly on the ground, both losing consciousness.

(_Some time later…_)

As my consciousness is starting to come back, I hear voices around me.

"Pfft. Well, this is a thing."

"Yang! Not so loud!"

"Maybe we should leave. We wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds."

I groaned and opened my eyes. Huh…? What am I touching? I squeezed it again to feel it. It's… soft. Then, I heard Ifrit laughing uncontrollably in my head. What the heck's going on? _**'That's right, keep touching and squeezing it, partner! Hahahahaha!'**_

I pushed my body off the ground to see what or who's under me. As I saw _who _it is, well, let's just say that my heart and head exploded.

_White Girl _is the one who's in front of me. A-and my h-hand is on h-her… breast, the part I k-kept _s-squeezing _earlier. She's starting to show signs of consciousness and when she's fully awake, the first thing she saw is my _very, very red_ face and my mouth was agape. And when she saw where my hand is, she went ballistic. Once I saw her reaction, I immediately removed my hand. "W-wait! I-I can explain!"

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"

She punched me _hard_ on the face and fell backwards, losing consciousness again. I could swore that there's blood flowing out of my nose though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow! This. Is. My. FIRST. LONG. CHAPTER! I had <strong>_**so much fun **_**writing this! xD**

**How was 1****st**** chapter for you guys? Good? Bad? Please let me know so I could somehow improve. Whether it's a positive or negative response (I really wanna know. :3).**

**Since comics are canon in RWBY, I added anime and manga there! So, yeah. Kadmiel is an otaku. xD**

**Sorry that the action was short. It's already late here and I'm tired now so, I'll just go to sleep now. xD**

**See you in the next chapter peeps! God Bless You! :)**

**P.S: Kadmiel is a girl. Just in case you didn't notice. xD :P**


	2. New Friends?

**Author's Note: Thanks for your lovely reviews guys! (Me so happy. xD) BTW, the story takes place before season 1's episode 15. The characters may tend to be OOC but I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Emerald Forest<em>)

…: _Weiss _:…

The nerve of that guy! I, Weiss Schnee, have never been so _violated_ in my entire life! I haven't got his name yet then he has the _nerve _to make a move on me! And now, we'll be taking said guy to the clinic! This is insane! "I say we should leave him here."

Our leader, Ruby Rose, turned to me with a disappointed look on her face. "Weiss, we can't just leave him here. I understand why you wanna leave him, but he's injured and his back is mostly covered in tiny ice shards."

I saw Yang carrying the pervert by swinging his arm across her shoulders. "Ruby's right. The least we could do is take him to the clinic." Blake nodded in agreement and took out her scroll, calling the academy to pick us up.

I groaned. Well, he did found me here. If it wasn't for him, I would be walking around aimlessly. "Fine."

"By the way, how did you two meet?"

"After you _left me again_, he must've stumbled upon here and asked if I was lost. Then, an Ursa Major came and you know the rest." Ruby winced and nervously laughed. I glared her in return.

Yang came to me, still holding the guy. "Mind telling us why hot stuff here was on _top of you_?"

I blushed at what Yang is referring to. Does she really need to bring that up? I still haven't forget at what that pervert did. Probably never. "Get your mind out of the gutter! We got blasted away by the impact, okay?!"

Yang continues to smirk, "What impact?"

"The Ursa was covered in ice and I pierced it with Myrtenaster coated in fire dust and it exploded but we weren't fast enough, so the impact blasted us away!"

Yang rolled her eyes in a teasing manner, still wearing that irritating smirk on her face. "Sure, whatever you say ~" Ruby is chuckling while Blake has a small smile on her face.

I stomped my foot in anger. "It's the truth! You saw his back is covered in ice!"

"For all we know, you could've put the ice on his lower body so he couldn't get away while you do _things _to him."

Ruby and Yang burst out laughing at what _Blake_ is implying. I can't believe this! Even Blake is on their side! "W-why would I do that?! I just met him! And even if I did froze his lower body, it wouldn't melt that fast!"

"Correction, the sun is scorching hot right now. It could melt some of the ice." Yang stated.

Blake continued to tease her while wearing a cat-like smirk. "So if you knew him for quite some time and the sun wasn't scorching hot today, you would've done _it_?"

Then, they finally lost it. Ruby is clutching her stomach while still laughing and soon enough, her legs gave out and is now laughing on the ground. Yang is struggling not to fall on the ground because she's carrying the still unconscious guy. Wow, is my punch really that hard?

I blushed even harder at what Blake said. "W-why don't you ask _him _when he wakes up! Let's just go back to the rendezvous point, alright!?" I walked away from the rest, still angry at what happened.

"The rendezvous point is on the other way, princess!"

I knew it. I facepalmed for being stupid and I walked to the other way, "I know! I was just making sure there aren't any Grimms around!"

I can hear them chuckling behind me. Ugh, they'll never going to stop teasing me about this.

* * *

><p>(<em>Beacon Academy Clinic<em>)

…: _Kadmiel _:…

Ugh, my head hurts. It felt like I've been run over by a train. _**'Well, look who's awake.' **_Hey Ifrit. _**'Time to wake up, partner.'**_ Can't I sleep a little longer? My head feels like it's being rip apart. _**'Nope. Just wake up and you'll see.'**_ Fine.

I opened my eyes and saw three different people around me. Who are they? "Oh hey! You're awake!" Said a busty blonde.

I sat up and look at my surroundings. The room has a white color walls and beds surrounding us. As I saw a medicine cabinet, I knew I'm in a clinic. "Why am I here? How long was I asleep?"

"Well, after Ice Queen here knocked you out," The blonde referred to the girl on my ri- oh hey! It's White Girl! And she doesn't look happy to see me.

"We noticed you got injured and your back is mostly covered in ice shards. So we took you here." Oh yeah, our fight with the Ursa Major. That explains why my back is still cold.

"And to answer your other question, you've been asleep for three hours." Said the black-haired girl with a bow. Three hours? That also explains why my stomach is begging for food.

A girl in red jolted as if she forgot something. "Oh! That's right, we haven't introduce ourselves yet! Anyway, I'm Ruby Rose. That's my sister, Yang Xiao Long." She referred to the busty blonde. "Heya!" Yang flashed a smile. _**'They're sisters? They look nothing alike.'**_ Must be paternal sisters.

"The girl with a bow is Blake Belladonna." She referred to the girl next to Yang. "Nice to meet you." Blake nodded. Wait, did her bow just twitched? I must be imagining things. _**'Possibly. White Girl's punch knocked your lights out.'**_

"And this is the girl you met in the forest, Weiss Schnee." So that's her name, it suits her. And a Schnee, huh? _**'I knew that crest is familiar.' **_They own the Schnee Dust Company, right? _**'Nope, the Shiva Sisters own it. OF COURSE THEY OWN IT.' **_Alright, alright. Sheesh, no need to get sarcastic. Is that also why she has Dust? _**'…You're painfully clueless sometimes.'**_ Hey, don't blame me! I just woke up!

"Can we know your name now?" Weiss said. Apparently, she can't let go of what happened in the forest. _**'You enjoyed it though?' **_Oh sure, I enjoyed getting punched hard on the face afterwards. _**'So you did?'**_ No, _I didn't_.

"My name's Kadmiel."

Weiss quirked an eyebrow while glaring at me. "Surname?" Crap, should I tell them or not? They seem like nice people. Maybe except for princess here. _**'You can't trust someone you just met, Kadmiel.' **_*sigh* You're right, I shouldn't. That was a bad habit of mine. _**'You gotta be careful. She'll surely ask why.'**_

"Sorry, I can't say it."

"And why?" She pressed further. I maintain eye contact with her as I think of a good reason. Come on, think.

As I was about to say it, Blake intervene. "It's okay. You don't have to say it. At least we know your first name." Weiss was about to object, but Blake looked at her. Weiss didn't pressed any longer.

Then, a doctor came. "Ah, you're awake. You're free to go."

…That's it? "Uh, aren't you gonna inform me if I have any other injuries or something like that?"

"Well, I didn't see any major injuries. Just scrapes on your body and a headache." I know who's responsible for my headache.

"Oh, I almost forgot Mr. Kadmiel. The headmaster would like to speak to you."

Ruby and the others were pretty surprised when the doc said that. "Why would the headmaster of this clinic would wanna talk to me?"

I heard Weiss groaned. What? Is it wrong to ask why? "You're in Beacon, you dunce."

I'm in Beacon? Woah, this means the four of them are future huntresses. But, why would the headmaster wants to talk to me? "Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know, doc." The doctor nodded and excused himself out of the room.

After that, I grabbed my boots near me and put them on. "Alright, ladies. Where's the headmaster's room or something?" I straightened my clothes and fixed my hair to look presentable for him or her.

Ruby approached me with a smile, "Don't worry! We'll take you there!" Blake and Yang nodded. "I'll be heading to the cafeteria. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Weiss said as she left. I was kinda expecting she'd come too.

"Don't mind her, Kadmiel. She can be nice, but what happened earlier really angered her." Yang said while apologetically smiling. I returned her smile, "Nah, it's alright. I understand."

Yang swung her arm around me. _**'I already like her. She's friendly to you, Kadmiel.'**_ Yeah, me too. "Alright! Let's get going then!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Interrogation Room<em>)

Why do I feel like a criminal here? I mean seriously, who wouldn't? A room like this would definitely make you feel like one. A single table in the middle and two chairs. The light doesn't help too. I sat at the chair and waited for the headmaster, feeling nervous.

Minutes later, a man with white hair wearing green scarf, green coat, and green pants. _**'He likes green a lot.'**_ He's also wearing eyeglasses and a cane. As soon as I caught sight of what he's holding, my stomach grumbled. Man, a plate full of _cookies_…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kadmiel." He sat on the opposite chair. "Would you like some?" He handed me the cookies. I look at it, then to him as if asking permission to do so. He only smiled at me. That's the only signal I needed. Soon, the cookies were transferred to my stomach. "Thanks, Mr…?"

"Ozpin, Professor Ozpin." Then, his face turned serious. "Okay, let's get down to business, Kadmiel. Or should I say your _original _name?" I immediately became cautious as soon as he said that. He knows me. And possibly where I came from. _**'Be careful, Kadmiel.'**_ I clenched my fists under the table to control myself.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" No use denying it if he knows.

"I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy and also in charge of protecting the citizens of Vale, I know _every person _that resides in Vale. I know where you come from and I know you're hiding your true identity, _Kadmiel_." He said, looking me in the eye. I audibly gulped as I maintain my composure.

He looked at me with sympathy. _**'Okay, I wasn't expecting that.'**_ Me neither. "Why do you hide your true self from the world?"

"I have my reasons."

"Can you tell them to me? Maybe I can help." I was considering it, but decided against it. At least until I got to know him better. I didn't answer him and stayed silent.

He sighed, "From where you came from, the people mostly have brown or turquoise eyes. But, yours are orange. I can tell that you have a different… _atmosphere _around you. You're special, I can sense it. I just can't figure out why though."

I remained silent as I listen to what he has to say. He can sense that I'm special… Is it because of my eyes? Or maybe something else? "There is power _radiating _from your eyes, like dancing flames. I have to ask Kadmiel, but are you possibly an Eidolon Holder?"

My eyes widened in shock. Shit, how did he…? He smiled as he saw he struck a nerve. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, can you please tell me about your other secret? On why do you need to disguise as a _boy_?"

"Sorry, still not gonna tell you."

"…I understand. It's just that I see many people getting judged by their looks, take the Faunus for example. People judge them for being different, but they never see what the heart contains. And now, because of people's judgement, they started to approach us in a violent way. It's sad to think that people nowadays are like that. Don't you agree, Kadmiel?"

"I agree, but that's not the reason why. Though, I experienced it when I was a child." I smiled at him, "It's nice to see someone who is understanding like you, Professor Ozpin."

He returned my smile. Looks like we're getting on the right foot. "I need people like you, Kadmiel. I've seen you fight many times and I must say, I'm impressed."

Aw, it's nothi- wait, what? How does he know? _**'Great, the headmaster is a stalker.' **_"Uh…" He chuckled at my reaction, "I have cameras set all over places where Grimms are to check if there are any Grimms that needed to be killed. Lately, Grimms have been decreasing in Emerald Forest. Thanks to _someone_, I have no any problems in the forest. I send my students now to Forever Fall for missions. I wonder who's behind all this, hmm?" He said as he looks at me in a friendly manner. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and laughed.

"Would you like to go here in Beacon? Someone like you are needed to maintain the peace, Mr. Kadmiel. And if you'll agree, you will be going through the initiation like the other students." Wow, I'm going to the school of my dreams. This is so cool! At least I already know some people here in case Mr. and Mrs. Brightshade agreed. "I'll have to ask my parents about this, Professor."

"Oh don't worry, I already asked them and they said yes."

…

Can Ozpin see the future or past or something?

"And no, I don't have the power to see the future." He just read my mind! _**'Maybe he's psychic.'**_ "But of course, they asked if you could stay with them for one more night before you go."

I nodded and chuckled, "I see."

"So, what do you say, Kadmiel?"

Maybe _**he**_ won't find me here as long as I stay low, right? Plus, I'm finally going to be a huntress after this. What do you say, Ifrit? _**'As long as you're careful, do anything what makes you happy.' **_Alright! Thanks, partner. _**'You're welcome, kiddo.'**_

I looked at Ozpin with determination and smiled, "I'm in."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Aaannndddd that's the 2<strong>__**nd**__** chapter! Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in your lovely reviews whether it's good or bad! :D**_

_**BTW, the room where Ozpin talked to Ruby in episode 1 really looked like an interrogation room. You know, like in the movies? xD also, did anybody noticed my pun? :3**_

_**I took the Eidolon concept in Final Fantasy. They look cool and I thought it'd be nice if there are Eidolons in RWBY. :3**_

_**I based Ifrit's looks in his design on Final Fantasy VII -Crisis Core-. The only difference is he has clothes but he still looks cool! I'll post it one day with my Kadmiel drawing. :)**_

_**And also, the Shiva Sisters looks like from Final Fantasy XIII. I'm debating whether to include them or not. xD**_

_**See you in the next chap and God Bless You! :)**_


	3. Initiation and Team RWBY

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait! A lot happened these past few days especially Christmas and New Year. ^^' Anyway, here's the 3rd chap! **

**Warning: A lot of swearing. xD**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

* * *

><p><em>~ Beacon Arena ~<em>

…: _Weiss _:…

"Why are we here again?"

"A new student is going through the initiation right now and Professor Goodwitch called the entire class to watch." Blake said while reading a book.

"I see." I'm glad we're here though. I'm getting tired of listening to Professor Port's never-ending stories. "Ooh, I'm excited to see how he or she fights!" Ruby said.

"I wonder if it's Kadmiel. Gotta say, it's gonna be interesting to have him here." Yang smirked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yang chuckled, "Oh, nothing ~"

I was about to say something, but Professor Goodwitch arrived. "Students, may I have your attention for a moment?" She began, "As you may have heard, we're going to have a new student today and we will observe the student's performance in the initiation. I expect your full attention on this. Now, let's begin, shall we?" A big screen appeared in front of us and it showed the Beacon Cliff.

We saw Professor Ozpin talking to the new student, about the task he/she needs to complete. As we saw who, I had to stop myself from screaming. "Oh hey! It's Kadmiel!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake looked up from her book and focused at the screen now. "Well well, if it isn't your Prince Charming ~" I glared at her but Yang merely chuckled.

I frowned at the thought of _him _being here, much worse if Professor Ozpin placed him in our team. But, Professor wouldn't do that. It would be an abomination if he did that. A pervert in an all-girls team? He's likely be placed in Cardin's team.

But wait, aren't all teams only consist of four members? At least, that's what I noticed. I'm just gonna have to find out later.

"Hey Weiss, you keep staring at Kadmiel." Yang gasped, "Wait, could it be that you're _attracted _to him?" Ruby laughed quietly while Blake only smiled. "Wipe that grin off your face, Yang! I will never be attracted to a _pervert_ like him!" I glared at her. Yang chuckled, "Whatever you say ~"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Cliff <em>~

…: _Kadmiel_ :…

Damn it, I'm so nervous. I hope I don't screw this up. _**'All you gotta do is to kill a bunch of Grimms, right? Relax, don't be nervous. You have your Semblance and me when things get chaotic, you know.' **_You're right. Whew, alright Kadmiel. You can do this. You've been doing this for many times now. No need to panic when it hasn't even started yet.

Professor Ozpin took a sip in his Beacon mug, "Alright, here's what you're going to do. Are you ready?" I nodded. "At the east side of the forest, there is a temple. Find the amulet I placed and bring it back to me. Be careful, there are traps inside and Grimms as well. There's no time limit to this so if you need to rest, be my guest." Yay for traps and Grimms.

"I almost forgot. There's a place in the temple that will need a code."

"A code?"

He nodded, "Yes. Don't worry, it will give you hints." He chuckled, "Though I must say, the code is quite _amusing_." I wonder what kind of code that is. _**'Probably something unusual?'**_ Hmm… Maybe.

"Also, all your actions will be observed even the students back in the Academy. It will also be graded by the professors according to what you have done." Professor Ozpin approached me and whispered, "The people in the Academy can hear you so if I were you, I'd be extra careful using too much of my _other power_." I'll just say that it's part of my semblance if somebody asks. But I nodded anyway, "I understand."

Professor Ozpin smiled, "Good. Now, about your landing strategy." I raised my eyebrows, surprised at what he said. _**'Wait, what?' **_"Landing strategy?" He nodded and sipped again in his mug, "Yes."

"What do you mean by landing strateGGGGGYYYYYYYYYY!" DAMN IT, OZPIN! I WASN'T READY FOR THIS!

* * *

><p>~ <em>Back at the Beacon Arena <em>~

Everybody was laughing at how the pervert got launched and screamed like a little girl. I have to admit, that was funny. Yang clutched her stomach at how hard she's laughing and Ruby doing the same. Blake laughed too, but not as hard as them. I think I saw Professor Goodwitch trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh God! That's even funnier than Jaune!" Yang said as she struggles to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Emerald Forest <em>~

CRAP! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I'M STILL FALLING, DAMN IT! _**'Calm down for a sec! I see a tree branch!' **_Yeah, I see it! _**'Aim for it!' **_I fixed my position and aimed at the branch. I hold on to it then spun myself and let go of it, landing nicely on the ground in a crouching position. I stand up and dust off my hands. I grinned, "Hah, nailed it."

I looked around if any Grimms noticed me. Oh yeah! Almost forgot 'bout my MP3 Player! _**'You brought your MP3 Player?'**_ Yup! _**'Why? What if a Grimm managed to sneak up on you?'**_ Don't worry, I'll keep it in low volume.

I took out my silver, square-shaped MP3 Player with my black earphones from my red bag. I clipped the player on my jacket and turned it on. Aah, finally reunited with my player. I'm surprised it still has some battery. Time to move.

I began running east and encountered several Grimms but I killed them immediately (with style, of course). Few minutes later, I saw the temple.

The temple looked old with vines on some cracked rocks. I went inside and was greeted by three pathways. One in the middle and the other two on the left and right side. "Where should I go?" What do you say, partner? _**'Let's try the left side first.'**_

I walked towards the pathway and saw that it looked pretty normal. Well, as they say: 'Looks can be deceiving'. I carefully stepped in and looked around if there's something moving or strange. I continued to do that, until I stepped on a button or something.

I looked around, nothing's happening. "I'm sure this is the part where I activated a trap, right?" Then, a loud sound came from ahead. The ground is slightly shaking and when I saw the source, It's a fricking _boulder _coming fast.

Shit! I immediately run back and moved out of its way, the giant boulder blocking the right pathway. _**'Well, we got no choice but to go on the middle pathway, huh?'**_ No shit, Sherlock.

I sighed, "Seconds time's a charm, right? Hopefully this pathway is safe." I went inside and found another pathways. Only two this time, though. "No middle pathway, huh?" _**'Why don't we go right this time?'**_ I walked to it and was greeted again by a frustrating sight.

Axes from above swinging left and right in moderate speed while arrows coming out of the right side of the wall. _**'The axes looks sharp as hell.'**_ "Lemme try something." I picked up the rock near me and dropped it on the first axe. Guess what?

It got _slashed _in fricking half. It didn't break, it got _fricking slashed_. How is that even possible?

A moment of silence for the rock I sacrificed.

I took a deep breath. I have to do this. "Well, wish me luck."

~ _Many tortured cries later… _~

I trudged outside of that hellish pathway, feeling like shit. I _narrowly_ dodged those motherfucking arrows while _trying hard_ not to fall on the hellish axes. It's a miracle I'm still alive right now, though some parts of my clothes are torn but thankfully not the cord of my earphones and my player. "Let me… rest first before… I go." I said as I'm trying to catch my breath.

*ROAR*

Oh come _fucking _on! Seriously?! A bunch of Beowolves came and dashed towards me! I'm not in the fucking mood for this bullshit.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. _Just_ when I was about to fucking sit in peace and these pieces of _shits_ come and _threaten_ me?!" I cracked my knuckles in anger and exhaustion. I can feel my eyes glow and fire around me. These shits are _really_ gonna get it.

_Where did it go, our peaceful youth seems to be gone forever_

_And in its place, a life of war. Every truth has severed_

I took out Wind Cutter and let the fire surround it. "Come on, you sons of bitches! I'll turn you all to ashes!" All of them dashed towards me and raised their claws to rip me apart. Big fucking mistake.

_We'll live our lives, watching our backs. Not knowing who to trust or fear_

_The hate just swallows all the love and all the truth will disappear_

_Lost and blind_

I flared my fire until the point I exploded and all of them were pushed back with powerful force while burning. Another group came but this time, a bunch of Ursai.

_Seems our dreams and peace have all been left behind_

_It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lines_

_But the future's looking bleak, and the storm is set to rise_

I dashed and slashed them while running. An Ursa was about to attack me but I flicked my fingers and all of their movement slowed down.

_Say goodbye, time to die_

_Say goodbye, (just say goodbye) time to die_

I quickly killed the Ursa by beheading it from behind. Then, I shot the others with my fire. Feeling exhausted, I flicked my fingers again to return their normal speed. I dashed towards an Ursa and stabbed it in the chest.

_Feel it everywhere and you see it growing, enemies arise and the hate is flowing_

_Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky_

Suddenly, an Ursa appeared behind me and was about to hit me, but I hit the Ursa with the dead body still attached to my sword.

_The machines of war will fuel both sides, and the greed will only grow more lies_

_Farewell to days of peace, 'cause now it's time to __**die**_

I connected the end of Wind Cutter's hilts, coating it with fire and began whirling it around me. Fire surrounded me while I hear the Grimms' agony as they burn.

I suddenly remembered what happened three years ago, the night that changed my whole life.

Memories came rushing into my mind and I could still hear the people's cries as they burn. My knees gave in and I clutched my head to stop remembering that painful memory, "Stop! Please, stop it!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent at what we're seeing. Just moments ago, everybody was amazed at how he killed those Grimms so quick. And now, we're surprised at how he's acting. "Is he going to be alright?" My voice filled with worry for him.<p>

"I hope so. Looks like he remembered a traumatic experience when he created that massive fire…" Yang said. Ruby didn't say anything as she's caught up at what's happening to Kadmiel.

"I hope he gets through it." Blake said. Yang and I nodded.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Kadmiel <em>:…

'_**Kadmiel! Calm down! It's over!' **_I-Ifrit! Help m-me, please! _**'Take deep breaths, okay? Deep breaths.' **_I did what I told and I'm starting to calm down. I can feel the fire around me disappearing as I regain my sanity. Damn it, I got too careless. _**'You okay now?' **_Yeah, thanks partner. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and took a deep breath again.

I stand up and straightened my clothes. I'm surprised my player and earphones survived in that fight. _**'It's still playing too.' **_I sighed, "Let's just find this amulet and get the hell outta here."

I proceeded to the left pathway, ignoring the foul scent of the Grimms' burned, dead bodies.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Weiss <em>:…

Whew, nice to know that he recovered. "Good thing Kadmiel managed to get ahold of himself." Yang grinned, "Oh? He's not the 'pervert' anymore?"

"I know that he has a name, Yang."

* * *

><p>…: <em>Kadmiel <em>:…

When is that nightmare ever gonna end? Will it haunt me until I lose my mind? _**'Let's put that aside for the time being. We need to focus on the initiation.' **_Focus, right. I continue to walk until we reach to the next pathway. So far, nothing's happening in this one, which is something I can be thankful for. Few minutes later, I saw two paths again. There's no right side this time. _**'Let's try left again.'**_ Alright then. Hopefully the amulet's here.

~ _Some time later… ~_

Seriously, WHERE THE HELL IS THE FRICKING AMULET?! I've been inside this temple for a LONG time now! I almost fell because of the crumbling pathway and now I can't go back! After that, I got chased by monkeys even though I didn't do anything wrong! Then, I nearly died of a _heart attack _because I didn't see the fricking _mummy _behind me and run _really fast _(and screamed)like I'm being chased by an angry mob! I thought that only exists in the movies!

So all in all, I'm tired as _fuck_. _**'I gotta say, your face when you saw that mummy was priceless!' **_Sure, go ahead. Laugh all you want while I risk my ass in here.

…huh? That's strange. _**'What is it?'**_ There's only one pathway this time. _**'Think this is it?'**_ I hope so. I proceeded to the middle path and I gotta say, this is _weird_. _**'And funny.'**_

Instead of the rocky road you always step on in the temple, the floor has white tiles that it's like a button? There are statues around with axes on their hands, colors appearing to one tile after another. At the end though, there's a large door. _**'Is this the 'code' Ozpin was talking about?'**_ Maybe? We've never seen anything like that in here. "That door… I think the amulet's inside." _**'So how are we gonna do it?'**_

"Hmm…" I put my foot on a white tile, then a sound was heard and the axe _nearly _chopped my foot off! "Okay… So all I need to do is to step on a colored tile without a part of me getting chopped off or worse 'till I reached the door, huh." Seems easy enough. _**'Gotta be fast though. It changes to white pretty quick.'**_ I took a deep breath and stepped on a colored tile near me and as I was about to step on the next one, it changed to white.

Well, shit.

One of the statues took a flamethrower out and released its fire at me. I hissed in pain and I could feel the burnt area. Now I know what the Grimms feel. I stepped on _another white tile_ and this time, _small arrows _come flying at me from the statue. Having no choice but to stay put, I withstand the pain as the arrows shot my arm. Have I had enough torture for _one fucking day_? As I'm nearing to the door, my consciousness is starting to fade. I fell face down, then I heard the door opening.

Huh?

I opened my eyes and saw that I hit on a colored tile near the door. I forcibly pushed my body up on the ground and looked ahead. _**'Finally! We've found it!'**_ Ah, thank God I managed to survive.

I stand up and almost fell again if I didn't balanced my position, feeling weak. I trudged towards the amulet and grabbed it. Finally! My hellish initiation is about to end! _**'Let's get outta here before something happens.' **_On it. I'm getting sick of this place. Oh hey, there's an exit.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Back at the Beacon Arena <em>~

…: _Weiss _:…

Everyone is cheering for Kadmiel, some are whistling and screaming for him. Even Ruby is doing the same, "Go Kadmiel!" Blake is cheering for him too. She even got a small red flag with Kadmiel's name on it. Wait, where and _when_ did she get that? "Looks like Kadmiel started a frenzy, huh?" Yang grinned. "Well, yeah. Anyone should be dead at what Kadmiel experienced, but not him. He's strong, I give him that."

"One day, I'm gonna spar with him to see who's the strongest!" Yang stated, getting excited. Maybe he's not so bad after all…

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Cliff <em>~

…: _Ozpin _:…

Impressive… She managed to survive all that? "Hey, Professor Ozpin! I got the amulet!" Said a voice behind me. I turned around and smiled, "Well done, Mr. Kadmiel! The amulet, if you would?" I held out my hand for the amulet. She gave it to me with a smile, "Now that's done, will ya let me rest for a minute? My clothes are torn, Half of my body is burnt, I have arrows on my arm, I'm tired and miraculously my MP3 Player and earphones survived all of that." I chuckled at what she said in the last part. I wonder if that player and earphones have some kind of barrier on it?

"Don't worry, the nurse will treat your injuries and you can have your rest inside the aircraft. We also have your spare clothes so you can change, your mother insisted." She smiled. I held out my hand once again, Kadmiel held it and shook. "Congratulations, Mr. Kadmiel. You have passed the test." Kadmiel sighed in relief, "I'm so glad to finally hear that! I thought I was gonna die in there! Seriously, Professor, _don't _let another student take this kind of initiation!" She joked and laughed. I chuckled, "I'll try not to."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Arena <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

I wonder which team I'll be placed. Ooh, this is so exciting! _**'Don't get your hopes up, kiddo. You might end up with a team full of brats, bullies or 'Shit People' as you like to call them.' **_I hope not. I can't stand those kind of people. "Psst! Hey Kadmiel!" I looked to my right and saw Ruby and the others smiling and waving at me. Well, except Princess since she looks pretty neutral. I smiled and waved to them in return. "Ahem." Oh! It's starting! I stood straight with hands on my back as I listen to what Professor Ozpin is saying,

"Kadmiel Crosswind, you endured all the temple's trials and retrieved the amulet. Though you almost gave up, you recovered and persevere through the challenges. Congratulations once again, young man." The crowd started to clap their hands and some were whistling. Wow, they already like me. _**'Of course. Anyone would be amazed at what you've been through earlier.' **_

"Now, as for your team." Oh man, here it comes! "You will be placed under…" Oh man, I'm so nervous yet at the same time really excited to the point where I can feel my heart will explode! "…Team RWBY."

"WHAT?!"

…: _Weiss _:…

Why is HE in our team?! This isn't right! Why would _Professor Ozpin _place HIM in an _all-girls team_?! "U-um. Professor? Would it be weird to have a _guy _in a team like ours?"

"I don't see any problems with it, Ms. Schnee. And I assure you, I doubt _he _would do anything wrong to you and your teammates."

"But-!"

Ruby puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Weiss! Kadmiel's a good guy and Professor's right, Kadmiel wouldn't do anything bad to us!" Yang smirked, "C'mon, Weiss! Still can't let go of '_that_'?" I glared at her when she said the last part. Blake is my only hope now, "W-what about you, Blake?" Blake merely smiled, "I don't see why not." Not you too!

"Now that it's settled. Team RWBY, kindly come up here and accompany your new teammate."

I reluctantly went with the others to the stage. I stand next to _him _and observed him. Average height, probably the same as Blake but few inches high. Orange eyes and wearing a _smile_. "Smiling, huh? You must be happy you're in an _all-girls _team, _pervert_." I whispered. "You seriously still can't let go of '_that_', princess?" He whispered, still wearing that irritating smile. "Don't call me that, _pervert_."

"I'll stop if you stop calling me 'pervert', _princess_."

"Pfft. As if, _pervert_."

He's about to say something back, but Professor cut him off. "Is there a problem, Mr. Crosswind and Ms. Schnee?" We fixed our position and faced Professor, "None, sir." We both said. We both looked at each other incredulously. Great, now he's copying me?

Professor Ozpin chuckled, "As I was saying, your team will now be named as Team RWBYK (Rubic). Is it alright with you, leader?" Ruby smiled and gave a thumbs-up, "It's alright, Professor!"

"I hope you all get along. And welcome to Beacon, Mr. Crosswind." Pervert nodded. "That will be all, dismissed."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Team RWBYK's Room <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

Man, I'm _soooooo_ tired! Can't wait to be reunited with Bed-san! _**'Hey, look. Your things are here.' **_And my uniform too. Good thing he understands my situation and gave me a guy's uniform. _**'Professor Ozpin must've already decided which team you'll be in.'**_ Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Hey, Kadmiel!" Yang greeted. I smiled in return,"Hey, Yang."

"So, where are you gonna sleep?" I looked around to see if there are any space for Bed-san and my other things. Bunk beds, huh? That's fun. _**'And they're using books as stands. That's unusual.'**_ "I guess on the right side of whoever's sleeping on the right side of the room? If it's alright with you guys."

"Oh! That's our side, me and Blake! Of course it's alright! But you gotta be careful though. I sometimes fall down from the bed." She chuckled. I'm guessing she's on top. Yang looked to my side, "Are those your stuffs?" I nodded. "Good! I'll help you with it!"

"I appreciate the offer, Yang. But you don't have to do that." I politely said, not to sound mean or anything. "You don't have to be so polite around us, Kadmiel! We're teammates now. We help each other!" Teammates, huh. I like the sound of that.

~ _15 minutes later… _~

"Whew! That's a nice workout!" My books (Mangas) are placed nicely on the shelf above, my black headphones and sketchbook are on the side of Bed-san, my two fluffy pillows sitting comfortably on Bed-san. "Are you fine with just a mattress? We could ask Professor for another bed if you want."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm much more comfortable with Bed-san."

"Bed-san?"

"That's what I call her."

"Her?"

"It's an Otaku thing." I sheepishly laughed. "By the way, where are Ruby and the others? I need tell you guys something." _**'Are you going to reveal to them that you're not actually a guy?' **_Yeah. I want them to be more comfortable with me, _especially _Weiss. _**'Well, I guess it's okay.' **_Thanks, Ifrit.

"I think they went to the cafeteria to eat, but they'll be back shortly. Ruby's excited to greet you in the team." Yang smiled. "I see." Soon enough, the door opened and revealed the three of them. "Hey guys!" Ruby happily greeted. I waved and smiled in return. _**'She's pretty energetic.' **_She approached me and I could see her silver eyes _sparkling_ at me, "Welcome to the team, Kadmiel! You were _awesome _at the initiation earlier! How did you move so fast? Are you alright? What's your Semblance?" I really don't know which question to answer…

Yang puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Woah calm down, little sis! Take it easy, nice and slow." Ruby sheepishly laughed, "Haha, sorry about that. I tend to speak really fast when I'm excited." Heh, she reminds me of a friend back in the village. I smiled, "It's alright."

"So, now that we're all here, what is it you wanna tell us?" I saw Weiss quirked her eyebrow curiously. I took a deep breath, feeling nervous. "If we're gonna live under the same roof, might as well tell you guys my secret." They all nodded, signaling me to continue. "But! You guys _need _to promise me that you won't tell _anybody _about it. Got it?" They nodded again.

"I'm… not what you think I am."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Are you a Faunus?" Damn, this is harder than I thought. I shook my head, "No, I'm not." I took a deep breath again, "What I mean is…" They all looked at me in anticipation. _**'C'mon, you can do this.'**_ "…is that I'm not a guy."

They looked pretty surprised when I finally said that. "You're not a _guy_?" Weiss asked. _**'She's pretty shocked.'**_ "Yup. And no, I'm not a transgender or anything." Ruby blinked, "Okay. So, what do you mean?"

"I'm a girl disguising as a guy." Weiss crossed her arms, "Prove it." Alright then.

I took off my white jacket and tossed it on Bed-san. I pulled the zipper down of my collared-black shirt and revealed the bandages around my chest. "Enough proof, princess?" Weiss blinked, "Yeah, it's enough." I pulled the zipper up just below my collarbone. "Wait, why do you need to disguise as a guy? Are you a secret agent or spy or something?" Yang asked. I shook my head again, "No. I'll tell you guys someday. That's all for now."

"By the way, Kadmiel. I've been meaning to ask you something." Oh hey, she's not calling me 'pervert' anymore. "Shoot." She pointed at my cards, "I seen you used a card when we were fighting the Ursa Major and it turned to ice when it touched the Ursa. Are those cards with Dusts?" I nodded, "Yup. My childhood friend's uncle made it for me."

"Cool! Does each symbol has different Dust in it?" Ruby excitingly asked. Nice, she likes weapons like me. "Yeah. Diamond gives me magic, Spades gives me buffs, Heart heals me or someone, and Clover gives me traps. The Royalties, the King, Queen and Jack, have strong Dusts. I haven't try them yet though." Ruby's eyes sparkled again. She's so adorable. "Wow…"

"What's your Semblance, Kadmiel?" Yang asked. "I can either slow down or stop time itself." Blake widened her eyes, "You can do that?" I nodded, "Yup, did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly. Nah, I'm just joking, princess." I chuckled while Weiss rolled her eyes. "But seriously though, I can do it if I snapped my fingers. I don't use it often 'cause it drains my energy. I only use it in emergencies." Yang grinned, "Nice pun there, Kadmiel." She held up a hand for a high-five. I high-fived her, "Thanks, buddy!" Yang wrapped her arm around my shoulders and grinned. _**'She's really fun to be with.'**_ I hope I get along with them. And I'm glad I'm part of their team.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, that's a pretty long chapter. (consider this as a New Year's present for all of you. xD) I've decided that Kadmiel's theme song will be 'Die' from the RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack. It suits her and it foreshadows her past (which will be explained in the story. :3) Thanks for the lovely reviews too! I hope you guys will still review it even though the updates are slow. ^^' Million thanks guys! :D<strong>

**I hope it's alright with you guys that I changed their team name. ^^'**

**School's coming in Monday and be busy again with school and such. But don't worry, I'll still update. (you'll just have to wait though. xD)**

**See you in the next chapter peeps! God Bless You! :)**


End file.
